CELLULAR/MOLECULAR ANALYSES SHARED RESOURCE: BIOLOGICAL IMAGING FACILITY (BIF) PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Biological Imaging Facility (BIF) provides Cancer Center members the capabilities to obtain the highest quality images to facilitate their research. The BIF under the direction of Timothy Yen, PhD (CB), and a staff of 2.4 FTEs, provide services at the ultrastructural (Electron Microscope (EM)), subcellular and cellular (Light Microscope (LM)) levels, and tissues and organs in small animals (Small Animal Imaging (SAI)). The BIF accommodates diverse experimental models that include mice, zebrafish, Drosophila, and mammalian cells in culture. The BIF staff provides training to use equipment so that users become proficient at collecting and analyzing their own data. Many of the advanced technologies enable real-time studies in live cells and animals. The SAI Manager trains users to operate our high-field MRI system (7-Tesla Bruker DRX) for anatomic imaging, a Caliperls IVIS spectrum that detects luciferase or fluorescently tagged cells in animals, and a Visen FMT2500 which detects the three dimensional distribution of enzymatically activated optical probes (metalloproteinases, cathepsin, elastase) or fluorescently tagged probes in live animals. The BIF offers fee-for- service in cases where investigators cannot devote lab personnel or, for projects requiring EM and SKY (spectral karyotyping) where they rely on the expertise of dedicated staff. The BIF staff is familiar with ongoing projects as they contribute to experimental design and data analysis, the latter of which may require advanced computational methods (i.e. deconvolution, 3D rendering, quantitation, 3D spatial registration of anatomical images obtained from the same animal but using different platforms). Imaging technology plays an essential role in modern cancer research, and is used in a diverse array of laboratories as evidenced by the 30 Cancer Center members who used the BIF in calendar year 2014. 88% of service hours logged for instrument use in 2014 were in support of peer-review funded research. 56 Cancer Center members from all 5 Research Programs used the BIF in the period 2011-2014. The experience of the Facility Director, Yen, is key in implementing state-of-the-art technology and new approaches. Yen's leadership coupled with institutional commitment of $449,600 led to the purchase of two newly acquired Leica SP8 confocal systems. A major value added of the BIF is that it is the most cost effective way to provide users with advanced imaging technologies that are too costly to purchase and support by any individual lab. These services cannot be outsourced. The staff provides stability by ensuring users access to properly functioning instruments. This is critical for time sensitive experiments that involve animals. The BIF is advised by a dedicated Facility Advisory Committee (FAC) that meets annually. Recommendations from the FAC are directed to a governing Facility Parent Oversight Committee that serves to ensure that the BIF continues to have the necessary resources to provide the highest quality imaging services for Cancer Center members. Demand for services is expected to increase in the next cycle of the CCSG due to plans to recruit in all 5 Programs and increased TU usage.